1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators, and more specifically, to a vacuum preservation system for a refrigerator door.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that exposure to oxygen over time promotes deterioration of food products. Therefore, packaging food in vacuum sealed containers aids in preserving food products and extending their shelf life. In addition to extending the storage life of food, vacuum-sealed plastic bags may aid in optimizing food storage space.
Countertop vacuum sealers, such as those produced by Foodsaver®, are commonly used to extend the storage time of refrigerated or frozen foods. However, such countertop devices take-up valuable counter and storage space, and must typically be plugged and unplugged for every use. As a solution to the cumbersome nature of the countertop device, some patent documents have proposed integrating vacuum sealing devices into refrigerators. One such device, disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0090427, proposes a system wherein a vacuum hose connects a port on the front of a refrigerator with a port on a canister to vacuum seal the canister. However, such a system requires a consumer to utilize a specialized canister to match the particular vacuum hose assembly. Additionally, with no resting place for the container, a consumer has the awkward task of holding the container while connecting the vacuum hose and must either set the container on a nearby support surface or hold the container until the vacuum sealing process is completed.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a hands-free vacuum sealing arrangement within a refrigerator that does not require a consumer to use specialized containers or attachments.